Elevator!
by sspplitt402
Summary: Shinji and Rei get trapped inside an elevator...hmp... [doesn't includes OCC! never]


Elevator

By: NGEstarfish

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters, sniff.

Author's note: This Fic is NOT related to any of my other fics, so don't get confused.

Summary: Rei and Shinji get trapped inside an elevator. Oneshot story.

_People. Noise. People's noise. It's all uncomfortable and annoying. People talking, laughing and screaming between each other. People. We are people. But we are not. We try not to be people. But at the end we are just one mor__e in the world of noisy persons. I don't understand. We are all different but at the same time we are all one. Just one world. One. One trapped in others. Others trapped in one. Humans depend on the existence of other humans. But they never realize this until they feel alone. Until they feel cold and lifeless. Lifeless... Life..._

"Ayanami, are you all right?" Ayanami shook her head trying to escape from her deep thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you all right?"

"Why do you ask Pilot Ikari?"

"Because you were just standing there and I..."

The red head entered the conversation. "What is it First, don't you like the mall?"

"I don't find it interesting, it's meaningless"

"Well, NOW you are a FREAK"

"Don't be rude Asuka, it's her first time at the mall, and it's just too many people for her"

"Oh and I guess you're going to be with her ALL THE TIME so she doesn't feels bad, don't you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's not a bad idea Asuka" Shinji kind of smirked, feeling proud about his response.

"I can take care of myself Pilot Ikari"

Then he didn't felt THAT proud, and Asuka was the one that smirked joyfully.

"But I appreciate your concerning"

_Shinji: __Is she giving thanks to me??_

* * *

5:00pm

The mall was considerably big and it was easy to get lost.

"Ayanami... Ayanami where are you? Ayanami!!"

And Rei did get lost, but it was nothing.

"AYANAMI!! AAAAH!!"

Well, it wasn't _nothing_ for Shinji as you can see.

"Pilot Ikari, why are you screaming my name?"

"Because I lost you of sight and... I'm sorry I just..."

"Ok guys, Kaji and I are going to the movies, now you're by your own" announced Misato.

"What?! Don't even think about taking Kaji away!!" (I guess that you already know who said that)

"But Asuka, I don't..." Then Misato was interrupted by Kaji.

"It's okay Misato. I won't be mad if Asuka comes with us to the movies"

"YEIIII!!! See Misato?"

"But what about Shinji and Rei?" asked the purple-haired guardian. "Would you like to go to the movies or just hang around by yourselves?"

"We should better go to the mo..."

"We will just walk around Major Katsuragi" answered Rei, unexpectedly interrupting Shinji. "If no one is against our decision"

Asuka had a strange combination of feelings in that moment: she was jealous because Rei and Shinji would be together, alone; she was happy for being with Kaji, she was confused by Ayanami's strange form of acting, and she was anxious of entering the big theater. But she still was angry... and hungry. She just ate as breakfast one French toast!! This was burned since Misato cooked in the morning.

"Well, then we shall go Kaji. Asuka let's go" Misato headed to the theater but she turned around.

"Sayonara you two!! Oh and, be careful!!"

"We are 14 Misato, we will. Oh and enjoy the movie" answered Shinji.

Then he turned to Rei, whose scarlet eyes where lost in space.

"So Ayanami, where do you want to go"

"I don't have any destiny defined completely"

"So maybe we should..." He began nervous. "We could just walk around"

"That's acceptable"

They began to walk awkwardly through the entire big mall.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Uhm... about the mall... do you like it?"

"I never liked public places"

"Neither I"

Shinji began kicking a small rock on the floor as he walked.

"Why?"

He had almost forgotten what they were talking about.

"I... because I feel alone, I feel misunderstood"

"I see..."

"Ayanami, would you like to go to the second level?"

"Hai"

They were about to enter the elevator when an old couple won them.

"Going down?" asked the old male.

"No, going up"

"Pitty"

Then, the old couple closed the elevator's door.

_Well, guess it'll be the next elevator._

And when the second elevator arrived, they were the only ones entering in it.

"Ikari-kun, I would like to go to the highest floor" Rei looked away. "The sight is appreciable..."

"Ok Ayanami"

He pressed the button labeled '10 floor'.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... And the elevator didn't go farther. The lights where gone and the heater went off. There was a little turbulence. And Rei fell to the floor pulling Shinji down too. They didn't move until they were back to the reality.

"What's wrong??" asked Shinji, helping Rei to stand up.

"I believe that the electricity failed"

"So we are here trapped??"

"Yes"

"And... what are we gonna do??"

"Wait for someone to rescue us"

Shinji then felt weak. I mean, he piloted a big humanoid robot to protect mankind from some mortal monsters and now he was going to wait to be rescued from an elevator.

"Well, I guess we are here alone..." said Shinji.

Neither of them was comfortable. Rei sat on the left corner and Shinji at the opposite side. Then she brought her knees to her chest and Shinji did the same.

_I think I dislike even more the mall__ now _Shinji taught.

The elevator's temperature began to decrease and Rei had nothing else on her fragile body than her school uniform. So she felt cold. After a few minutes she was shivering and she tried to avoid it.

"We are going to be able to get you out in just a few hours. Stay calmed kids" a voice of a female worker said. _Who said that we weren't calmed?_

Shinji was looking at Rei by the corner of his eye. She was moving playfully her fingers, but she didn't seem to be happy. Then she looked directly at Shinji as he looked away embarrassed.

* * *

8:00pm.

"Ikari-kun"

"Yes?"

"What can you tell about the Second Child?"

Shinji was confused about her question. "Well, most of the time she's angry. But when she's not she's a good roommate"

"Oh I see..."

"Ayanami are you..."

"And what do you think about Major Katsuragi??"

"I... she's friendly. But she's not enough mature for her age. And she's lazy too. Ha, you should see how the department right now is"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask??"

"I want to know more about the... people around me"

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Hai"

"How is my father? I mean, is he nice to you?"

"To me he is... different. He's like a father"

"Ha. So you are like my sister??" He rubbed her head in a friendly way, while she was confused and blushing. _A... sister?_

* * *

As surprising as it looks, now it was 10:00 pm. And they where still trapped without heat or electricity.

"Ikari-kun"

"Yes Ayanami?"

Shinji heard Rei's stomach complaining about being empty. Fortunately, he had a couple of apples so he gave one to Rei and he ate the other.

They heard Asuka's voice far away. _Great. Now everybody knows that we are here._

"So, when do you think we are going out?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, I guess even we are inside an elevator we need to sleep."

"You are right"

Then they simply turned into their lay-down position. Shinji had his hands behind his head and he was looking at the ceiling, as usual. Then he turned to Rei to se that she was laying over her right side of her body, facing him, but she was already asleep. She was really tired by the synch tests she had in the morning.

_She looks so beautiful _he thought. _She's so pure and innocent. But at the same time she's so strong._

* * *

2:00am.

Shinji woke up by the sound of some machines working outside. But then he saw Rei shivering, and paler than she normally was. So he took off his jacket and he covered Rei with it. He was heading to his usual _sleeping _place until he heard a weak voice.

"Ikari-kun"

He turned to Rei. "Yes Ayanami?"

"Thank you"

"Uh...err... you're we... you're welcome Ayanami"

He was about to turn around when he heard the same voice.

"One more thing Pilot Ikari"

"What is it Ayanami?"

"Can I sleep next to you?"

"Oh s...sure Rei"

Soon they were sleeping next to each other in a warm, comfortable hug. Luckily it wasn't a panoramic elevator so no one could see them and tease them on that later.

* * *

12:00am. 

(Shinji's yawn)

"You sleep like too much" exclaimed Ayanami as he was still rubbing his eyes.

"Uh???"

"..."

"Never mind. Did you sleep well Ayanami??"

"Perfectly fine"

"Perfectly fine" he repeated echoing at Rei's response. "That's good. Uh I think I have another couple of apples in my bag pack, just let me check..."

Rei looked at her shoulder, noticing Shinji's jacket on her. And she blushed.

"...Here!! I found them. Let's eat"

_Well, he looks pretty hungry._ She taught as Shinji ate desperately his apple, as if this one could run away. _I better eat something._

"Seems like sleeping inside an elevator isn't THAT uncomfortable"

"Hai"

* * *

1:30pm. 

"Ayanami..."

"Yes Ikari-kun?"

"Before we battled with Ramiel..." Rei felt warm as she remembered when she first smiled to Shinji. "You said that you had nothing else than piloting the Eva; but now that there are no more angels, what's next?"

After thinking of her response some while, Rei answered.

"Nothing" Still not looking at him.

"Nothing? W...What do you mean?"

"I had no other purpose, so now I'm nothing" She answered with a simple voice.

"But Ayanami, you can't say you're nothing. You are Rei"

"... pause...And what _is _Rei?"

"I emm..."

"What is Rei for you Ikari-kun?"

"Rei is... is my only good friend, the only one who understands and cares for...for me" He began to put himself tense.

Rei was stunned by this. "I...I..." She now turned to see him. Her two crimson eyes were like bullets buried in his own blue deep eyes.

"Rei is the girl that is sitting next to me, and listens to me. The only person that tries not to hurt me"

"Ikari-kun I..."

"Rei is the only person that I trust. Rei is the only person that I care about"

Well, now she was muted.

"Please don't say that you have nothing else... just don't say that" Then he looked away hiding his tears.

_Dejâ vu._

Rei felt her eyes watering, so she blinked trying to put her tears away. Then she got closer to Shinji and she unconsciously she pulled her arms back his neck and she joined her lips with his'. Neither of them knew what the hell they were doing. But they were enjoying it. He hugged her by the back. Even they were on their knees they felt like flying. _Who would think about a kiss being so... like this?  
_  
Blurry... no, clear memories about their past experiences with each other appeared on their minds. Since the first time they met until the day before that day. She felt now... so good. And she didn't want to end it, but they were interrupted by a sudden and violent sound. The elevator's door opening revealing some workers and Asuka behind.

Still wrapped in each others' arm and their lips a few inches away, the young couple looked at them. 'Surprising'. They suddenly left holding each other in an embarrassed movement.

"WHAT?!?! Can't we leave you alone or what?? You couple of hentais!!"

"Err...I...we didn't... we didn't make anything bad!!!" Said Shinji trying in vane to defend both.

"Oh guys!! I'm glad you're OK!!!" said Misato as she hugged tightly both. She now sounded like a real mother.

"I need to go to the restroom" Said Rei as she coldly went to the nearest bathroom, everyone staring at her.

"...So Shinji, what happened? Or why is Asuka screaming like crazy?"

"Uh nothing"

And Misato started walking with Shinji as he told what happened, avoiding all interesting content

* * *

Rei cleaned her face with a moist towel and she looked to herself at the mirror. She touched her lips trying to figure out what just happened.

_I just kissed Ikari. What__ was that feeling? Could it be love? I'm so confused. But I am... happy._ And the whole bathroom lightened with Rei's most beautiful smile.

THE END

OMAKE ZONE!!

(At the theater several hours before)

"KAAAAJIII!! I will be sitting next to you isn't it??"

_Oh crap. Why I invited her?? _"Okay Asuka."

Asuka pushed Misato and she fell down on the front row's occupants.

"AAAAH!! Asuka why you pushed me???!!!"

"Missy, could you move your heavy body off me??!!"

"WHAT?! HEAVY ME??!!!"

"Oh God Misato, let me help you" said Kaji as he helped Misato.

"KAJI!!! Let's sit down and watch the movie!!"

"AAAH!! Asuka, I can't help Misato stand up if you are on my back pulling my ponytail!!"

"Oh Kaji, C'mon!!"

"AAASUKA!! I think you just took some of my hair!!!!"

"Oh!! It smells so good!!!!"

"Missy, I'm still waiting!!! I am losing my patience!!!!"

And the lights went off.

"I can't see anything, Kaji where are you sweetheart??"

_Shit, she's gonna find me!! _"Misato!!" he whispered. "You need to help me hide from that German devil!!"

"It's my honor"

And both left the theater.

Author's note: Well, all I have to say is: I hope you like it.

Please read and review. I accept constructive criticism. But don't be so rude please!!

Sayonara!!!! kisses to all.


End file.
